In orthopedic surgery, for instance hip replacement, leg length discrepancy is a change of leg length along the longitudinal axis of the patient, between a preoperative length and an intra-operative or post-operative length. Also in hip replacement, offset is the measurement of the translational shift of the leg along a medio-lateral axis of the patient, at the hip joint. Both these parameters are relevant during hip surgery, including total hip replacement, acetabular cup implanting, femoral implanting (e.g., head and neck implant, resurfacing). Hence, there is a need for systems and methods for determining leg length discrepancy and offset that is minimally invasive yet precise and accurate.